Neither of us Would
by PercyJackson is SeaweedBrain
Summary: What happens when a waiter hits on Annabeth during her and Percy's anniversary dinner? A fight? A break up? Only way to find out is to READ! Don't forget to review!


**Author's Note: Hey people! My very second fic! *_cue audience saying 'YAY!'* _Hope you guys like it and don't forget to click that sexy little review button at the bottom! Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SHIT! Do I look like I do...Oh my gods! Are you in my HOUSE?!**

_Annabeth's POV  
_

"UURRHHG! BOBBY! MATTHEW! GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!"

Hey my name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and official architect of Olympus. At the moment I'm chasing my little step brothers Matthew and Bobby around the house, and guess who's on the other end of the phone? Yep you guessed it, the one and only, Percy Jackson, son of Posiedon but more importantly my boyfriend. We have been dating for almost a year now, tomorrow is our one year anniversary. *sigh* Being a daughter of Athena I'm not usually into the mushy gushy shit couples do...but being with Percy is different. It's like he makes my heart beat a million miles a minuet and then my mind goes blank which isn't normal for me. Buuuut, enough of that let's get back to the present!

"Hey Percy! This is Matthew! Is Annabeth a bad kisser? I bet she is!" Matthew was talking in the phone, with Bobby giggling beside him, and me chasing them around the living room table.

"Ummm... Hey Matthew, I don't think Annabeth would want me to answer that question. Why don't you put her on the phone so I can talk to her." I could barely hear Percy reply through the phone.

"Well...alright" Matthew finally gave up and gave me the phone back.

"Hello, Percy?" I asked breathless from chasing the little dweebs.

"Hey Annabeth-" I could just feel him smirking on the other end. "So where were we?"

"I believe we were talking about your surprise tomorrow?" I replied.

"That's right! I'm still not going to tell you."

"Aww please SeaweedBrain!" I begged, which is something I rarely do.

"Nope, too bad Wisegirl, you'll just have to wait."

"Urrgh! Fine..." I gave in.

"Alright well I'll see you tomorrow at seven?" he asked

"Yeah, see you at seven Perce. I love you." I grinned when I said this.

"I love you more. Bye Annabeth." Then the line went dead.

*Sigh* I've been trying to weasel the information about tomorrow night out of him for a week now! Yet no success, I think he really wants this to be special...Hmm. I never knew that dorky little seaweedbrain could be so romantic. It's really heart warming that he cares so much. Well I care just as much about him, no matter how many times he says he loves me more.

* * *

** Tomorrow **

I'm on the couch in a strapless, red dress that clings to my body and ends at my mid thigh. I've been waiting for about two minutes and I'm about ready to jump out of my skin in excitment! Suddenly there's a knock on the door. I get up to open it and I see Percy in all his glory. He's wearing a tux (of course) and has a bouquet of red roses.

"H-Hey, you l-look...beautiful." he says awed. He reaches over a gives me a lingering kiss. When we pull apart I blush.

"Thanks you look pretty handsome yourself." he hands me the roses with a light redness on his face and I put them in a vase.

"Shall we?" he offers his arm when I come back.

"We shall" I smile.

We hop in his car (a blue Mustang) and drive off. When we pull to a stop, I look up to see we had arrived at a very fancy restaurant called _Oliver's. _He got out and opened my door for me. I smiled and took his hand to get out. We walked into the restaurant.

There was no wait to be seated because, Percy had made a reservation. We sat in a table for two, in the corner of the dimly, lit restaurant. Percy held my hand across the table.

"Soo...what do you think?" Percy asked anxiously.

"Percy this is just...perfect. Thank you so much."

"Annabeth, I would do anything for you." Just as we were about to kiss a waiter came. He had blond hair, dark brown eyes, and a crude smile.

"Hello, you look absolutely sexy today. Is there anything I could do-I mean _get _for you?" he said giving me a sleazy smile. Percy's grip on my hand tightened.

"Ummm just a coke please." I said dismissively.

"You sure sweetheart? I've got much to offer."

"No" I replied to his obvious flirting.

"Im sure we could just-" He got cut off by Percy's outburst.

"She said no DAMMIT!" Percy stood up.

"Yeah right, what would you know your just a little basterd with a whore of a girlfrie-" he was cut off by Percy punching him right on the face.

"PERCY!" I screeched! How could he do that?! I grabbed his arm left twenty dollars on the table and dragged Percy outside.

When we got in the car Percy was still fuming. His eyes softened when he looked at me. I turned the other way as angry tears welled up in my eyes. How could he just do that? Ruin our anniversary by punching a guy, and making a big scene in a sofisticated restaurant?! Also treating me like a fucking damsel in distress?!

He sighed "Annabeth...Annabeth look at me." he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "I am so sorry..." he stopped as a tear made its way down my face, before I could stop it. "No...no, no, no shhh...please, please, please, don't cry." His voiced cracked as he pulled me into an embrace and rocked me back and forth, as I broke down and sobbed into his jacket. "Shhh...Shh... it hurts me so much when you cry..." he rubbed soothing circles on my back. "I love you... I love you so much... more than you could ever imagine."

Once I calmed down I looked up to see his face full of tears.

"Why are you crying?" I asked softly, my voice raw from sobbing.

"I told you... It hurts me to see you cry, it makes me want to kill myself. But for me to know I'm the one who caused those tears to run down your beautiful face... It's unbearable. I am disgusted with myself...I can't-" his voice failed. "I can't be with you... I hurt you... I can't make that mistake again- I won't. You don't deserve me, you deserve someone that would never hurt you. I'm sorry... but just know that I will always love you with all my heart and soul until I die and after. I love you and will always love you..." he broke. Deep heart wrenching sobs echoed from him. It started to rain. My whole world stopped as I calculated his words. No... no he was... leaving me? He started backing away. I walked forward trying to form words as tears streaked down my face.

I finally did.

"No! NO!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug. I sobbed louder and stronger the horrible noises ripping through my body. He hugged me as tight as possible as we cried together, into each other's shoulders.

"I-I can't do it... I can't leave." he whispered hoarsely. I looked him in his watery, sea green eyes. I grabbed his face and kissed him. A strong yet passionate kiss. We pulled apart and just held each other, because we knew no matter how much we tried neither of us _could_ ever leave...neither of us _would._

_**Please review! Also if you have any comments on how to improve my writing skills please share I'm new at this and I need all the help I can get! Thanks again for reading and I wanna see how many people actually read the authors note so please tell me if you did it would be appreciated! :)**_


End file.
